


My Brother

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Murder, Other, Self-Harm, Severe Violence, pain and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Inspired by 'I Can't Fix You' by The Living Tombstone.**Please do not read this if suicide/self harm and murderous intent bothers you. This was a very dark fic for me, and I was in a bad place when I wrote this, but it still came out rather well...considering. But please be aware!**





	My Brother

The Unknown hacker hovered over, the merciless grin spread across his face as he held the blade against her neck.

_I’ve been trying for so long…_

Against his brother’s begging, he slide the blade across her delicate skin, letting the crimson fall down in waves. A scream tore through all of them.

_To sing you the right song…_

Her face went pale and her eyes dulled as he pulled his arm away and let her body fall to the floor with a silence-shattering thud, lifeless.

_To show you something different every day…_

He placed the blade against his mouth and licked it slowly, her blood spreading on his tongue and his face contorted into what almost looked like a demon.

_So you’ll hear what I have to say…_

He stepped towards his brother, who looked like his entire being had just shattered.

_Like puzzle pieces…_

He stopped in front of him, his face inches away, and he placed the blade by his face, rubbing some of her now drying blood on his cheek.

_And now we’re here at a stand still…_

“Why did you leave me, Saeyoung? Why did you abandon me with that  **woman** …? Why did you never come back for me?  **Tell me why, Saeyoung**?”

_I wonder if you feel the kind of pain that rips your insides out?_

The pain and torment of all the years they spent apart was showing on his pale face, his eyes practically lifeless from all the things he had to endure.

_That’s something I know all about…_

Before he could give him any words of comfort, the evil grin came back to his face and he shunned him off. He flicked the blade and knicked his skin, eliciting a hiss of pain from his brother. “I plan on giving you  **just as much pain as you gave me**.”

_Shocking, ain’t it?_

He plunged the blade deep into his shoulder, and knocked him to the floor as he cried out in pain, landing a hard kick to his ribcage. He screamed over and over, “ _ **How could you leave me with her?!**_ ”

_Is it because I can’t be her?_

He continued to kick him over and over, screaming ‘Why!?’ at the top of his lungs, tears beginning to stream down his face.

_Made your mistakes and made me hurt…_

“I’m…so sorry…Saeran…”

_I can’t fix you…_

He stopped suddenly, and looked down at the battered and broken body in front of him. It was no longer moving.

_I can feel my heart breaking…_

“Saeyoung…?” He knudged him with his toe, and he rolled over, still not moving.

_Mistakes I’ve been making…_

“Stop faking, you idiot! Get up!  _ **GET UP!**_ ” He grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up, but fell back down with the weight of his body.

_I’m running out of patience to pretend…_

He growled and shook him up, but his head just lolled, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His glasses had fallen off, and when he held him still, it was like looking into a mirror.

_This isn’t how I’ll let it end…_

“No…no…” He let go of his body, and it fell in a heap on the floor.

“ _ **SAEYOUNG!**_!”

_My feigning fading…_

He looked around the room, searching for an answer. He threw the knife down onto his brother’s lifeless body, grabbed the computer on his desk, and threw it against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

_You’ve been mourning your loss here…_

He fell to his knees, the pieces piercing into him, his hands gripping his head and he screamed and cried so loudly his lungs felt like they would explode.

_And it’s grinding my gears…_

He climbed to his feet, and rampaged the room, destroying all of the computers, punching holes into the walls. He shredded the furniture, kicked in doors, crashed and broke all the machines that his brother had made.

_How can a person lose their self control?_

When his damage was done, he dropped to the floor, laying next to his brother’s body. He rolled over and curled up next to his side, his warmth slowly leaving, and began to sob.

_There’s nothing left to make you whole…_

“Why, Saeyoung? Why did you do this to me? Why did you let me do this to  _you_? You were always so much stronger than me… _ **Why didn’t you stop me!?**_ ”

_I’m done explaining…_

“I tried so hard to beat you. To find you and destroy you. The Savior trained me for this moment…”

_This is what happens when you leave it to sombody else…_

“But why do I feel so empty and unfulfilled? This is what I wanted, right, my Savior…?”

_If you want it done right…_

“All these years of time wasted and nothing but pain without you. So many times I tried to kill myself after you left, Saeyoung. And you were living such a wonderful life. I should have just died off…”

_You should just do it yourself…_

He looked around at the destroyed home, the dead bodies around him. The wasted technology in pieces, the computers sparking. He spent so much time here, hiding away; hiding from  _him_.

_You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines…_

“The Savior took me and told me the truth about you. How you never cared about me. All that was important to you was protecting this fucking organization. This fucking  _woman_.”

_You might make everyone happy…_

He grabbed the knife and pulled it out, watching the thickening blood gush like a fountain from the wound. He stared at it, his mind growing dark and darker with each passing second. With a growl he ground the blades against his wrists, slicing away at his skin.

_But you’re dead inside just like me…_

The pain made him dizzy and he fell back onto the floor, his blood pooling and mixing with that of his brother’s.

_We have a lot more in common…_

“We just destroyed each other, didn’t we, Brother.”

_Than you would be calm with…_

“We are twins…after all…”

_It’s like we’re the same person, me and you…_

He closed his eyes, smiling, as he could feel his life ebbing from his body. He was so happy.

He was going to Paradise, where things could start anew with his loving brother from when he was little.

_We both know what we can do…_


End file.
